


Тайные грешки / Guilty Pleasures

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65





	Тайные грешки / Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guilty Pleasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219563) by [Alyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson). 



**ЕщеНеЛось** : Прочитал твой последний фик. Просто идеальный внутренний голос Дина у тебя получился. Его тоска по поводу возможной смерти брата была такой ощутимой.

**НеТвойАнгел** : Спасибо. Я чувствую, что он сохранит в себе большую часть своей боли.

**СексиЗверь67** : нее чувак он по правде пойдет в бар выпить и снять цыпочку.

**НеТвойАнгел** : Да, но это внешнее, внутри он будет страдать.

**СексиЗверь67** : может и так

**ЕщеНеЛось** : Твой тоже прочёл. Горяченькое, как обычно, приятель.

**НеТвойАнгел** : Да, мне тоже очень понравилось.

**ЕщеНеЛось** : Эй, вам бы вместе надо что-то написать. Секси выдал бы главу с экшном и сексом, а Ангел в следующей изложил бы свои мысли и чувства. 

**НеТвойАнгел** : Это хорошая идея. Возможно, следует её обсудить.

**СексиЗверь67** : неплохо и да лось когда твоя история выйдет наконец?

**ЕщеНеЛось** : Вы же знаете, я неоконченное не люблю выкладывать. Сейчас на 12-й главе. Всего будет 15, я думаю. Ангел, ты будешь меня бетить?

**НеТвойАнгел** : Да, конечно. Можете пойти отправить мне первую главу, чтобы впоследствии начать выкладывать сразу, как только всё будет сделано.

**СексиЗверь67** : парни а чего вы мнея бетить никогда не зовете?

**ЕщеНеЛось** : Ты посмотри, как ты здесь печатаешь. Представляешь, сколько я за тобой исправляю ошибок пунктуации? Хорошо хоть, позволил мне бетить твоё.

**СексиЗверь67** : ладно ладно понял

**СексиЗверь67** : упс чтото случилось я пошел пока

**СексиЗверь67** вышел из чата

*~*~*~*

– Сэм! Кас! У нас дело.

*~*~*~*

**ЕщеНеЛось** вышел из чата

**НеТвойАнгел** вышел из чата

*~*~*~*

Несколько часов спустя обитатели бункера вернулись в него грязными, уставшими, а также порезанными и ушибленными в различных местах.

– И какого, Сэм? – только войдя, сразу начал Дин. – Я сказал тебе бежать налево!

– Я и бежал налево!

– Налево от меня!

– Возможно, следовало бы установить некую систему, чтобы из...

– Кас, заткнись! – хором высказались братья. Кас закатил глаза.

– С этого момента, чьё лево – говоришь ты!

– Отлично, – пробормотал Сэм, выложив аптечку на стол.

– Ладно, – буркнул Дин, садясь перед ним, и стал закатывать рукав, под которым обнаружился неприятного вида порез.

– Спасибо. – Кас вздохнул и предложил: – Я приготовлю ужин.

– Спасибо, Кас, – вразнобой отозвались братья.

*~*~*~*

**СексиЗверь67** : все братья уроды

**ЕщеНеЛось** : Точно.

**СексиЗверь67** : у тебя с твоим тож проблемы?

**ЕщеНеЛось** : "Тоже". И да. Он злится, что я его "не слушаю", но не говорит, что именно ему надо, а когда я не могу угадать, что он там подумал, он бесится.

**СексиЗверь67** : а мой придурок реально не слушает нифига и чуть не убился изза этого

**ЕщеНеЛось** : Как это?

**СексиЗверь67** : мозги у него без джипиэс

**НеТвойАнгел** : Моя семья меня не ценит совершенно. Я пытаюсь внести свой вклад в разговор, а они просто игнорируют меня или велят, чтобы я замолчал. Принудительно.

**СексиЗверь67** : это хреново приятель

**ЕщеНеЛось** : Именно. Но они ведь не принуждают тебя молчать... силой? Нет?

**НеТвойАнгел** : Нет, конечно. Они кричат на меня. 

**НеТвойАнгел** : А я научился кричать в ответ. 

**СексиЗверь67** : отлично так их нахрен

**ЕщеНеЛось** : Вот именно. Ну что, может, поговорим о Сверхъестественном? 

**СексиЗверь67** : ооо! у меня идея для истории вместе с ангелом

**НеТвойАнгел** : Прошу, поделитесь!

*~*~*~*

На следующее утро Дин сонно прибрёл на кухню, рассеянно почёсывая на руке свежие швы. Сэм и Кас сидели за столом и уже хлебали кофе из своих чашек.

– Не чеши, – приказал Сэм, встал и налил кофе в любимую кружку Дина. 

Кас подул в свою чашку и сказал:

– Видимо, тебе не спалось.

– Спасибо, Сэм, – Дин бросил брату быструю улыбку и забрал у него чашку, садясь.

– Швы немного чешутся, так что – да. А вы, парни? Что-то вид у вас двоих такой, как будто вы проснулись всего на пять минут раньше меня.

– Нетфликс, – очень быстро ответил Кас.

– Читал, – сообщил Сэм.

Все трое подозрительно посмотрели друг на друга.

*~*~*~*

**СексиЗверь67** : история класс длинно но захватывает

**ЕщеНеЛось** : Спасибо, приятель. Рад, что вы меня тоже пригласили писать с вами, ребята. Мне нравится твой сюжет.

**НеТвойАнгел** : Я рад, что ты согласился с нами писать. Подключить тебя к проекту было идеей Секси.

**СексиЗверь67** : ну сюжет такой сложный очень про сына оборотня который мстит сэму и дину охотясь на их друзей по всей стране и она правду подходит тебе лось с этим твоим анализом причин и всякого такого разного

**ЕщеНеЛось** : Что же, я рад подключиться. Кстати, у меня есть идея. Мы тут в последнее время много общаемся в чате, говорим про наши истории, даже про семьи... жалуемся. Не встретиться ли нам в реале?

**НеТвойАнгел** : А мы можем?

**СексиЗверь67** : смотря где кто живет , если недалеко то почему бы нет?

**НеТвойАнгел** : Ты действительно использовал запятую.

**СексиЗверь67** : боялся что вы меня непоймете парни

**ЕщеНеЛось** : Ну, так что насчет встречи? Давайте подберем какое-нибудь место, нейтральное для всех. О! давайте устроим "паломничество" в родной город братьев! Среди нас нет несовершеннолетних, надеюсь? Поскольку эту историю писал Секси...

**НеТвойАнгел** : Нет, у меня достаточный возраст. 

**СексиЗверь67** : нет блин! я взрослый мужик и мог бы дина поучить всякому разному

**ЕщеНеЛось** : Отлично! Значит, решено? Сколько вам времени надо, чтобы добраться до Канзаса?

**СексиЗверь67** : эээ, я могу дня за три пока вроде ничего в реале не мешает но как оно потом может и выскочит в последний момент как обычно

**ЕщеНеЛось** : Вполне согласен! У меня тоже может возникнуть что-то неотложное, но пока ничего нет. Давайте запланируем встречу через три дня. Лоуренс, штат Канзас. Я подыщу место, где мы сможем встретиться. Ангел? А тебе трех дней достаточно? Приедешь?

**НеТвойАнгел** : Вполне достаточно. Три дня для меня – много времени. Я живу рядом.

**ЕщеНеЛось** : Правда?

**НеТвойАнгел** : Не совсем рядом.

**НеТвойАнгел** : Что касается нашей совместной истории, то мне бы хотелось обсудить имеющуюся у меня идею о сюжетном повороте.

*~*~*~*

Старый дом с обнаружившимися там злобными призраками находился не так уж и далеко, но всем почему-то казалось, что разборки с ними отнимают уж слишком много времени.

– Ну сколько их ещё? – Сэм весь избурчался уже.

– Да не знаю я, Сэмми, – прошипел Дин. – Может, парочка. А что такое? Ты куда-то торопишься, что ли?

– Да не то, чтобы...

– Я тоже не тороплюсь, – сообщил Кас. – Но я хотел бы всё же пойти домой.

– Правда, что ли? Я вот тоже хочу. Завязывайте болтать уже, и копайте наконец. Надеюсь, осталась всего двое.

*~*~*~*

Когда они наконец закончили, пришлось всё же остаться переночевать в мотеле. Они долго переругивались, но Дин уже просто начинал засыпать за рулём, хоть и рвался домой так же сильно, как и остальные. В бункер они вернулись около восьми утра... и каждому снова понадобилось куда-то ехать.

Все они изображали занятость и полную невозмутимость. Каждый из них, вероятно, начал бы подозревать двух других, если бы все они не были так поглощены попытками вести себя нормально. Дин чистил оружие, использованное на охоте, краем глаза приглядывая за братом и ангелом. Это выглядело вполне обыкновенно. Правда, если не считать того, что он начал чистить один и тот же дробовик в третий раз подряд. Сэм, кстати, этого не заметил. Он был очень занят. Он в пятый раз читал одну и ту же страницу в книге, которую вытащил с полки, даже не поглядев, что это.

Единственным, кто вёл себя не более странно, чем обычно, был Кас.

– Мне нужно уехать. Кое-куда, – сообщил он и пошел в гараж за своей машиной. – Не знаю, когда вернусь.

– Угу, – Дин посмотрел с раздраженным изумлением на то место, где только что был Кас, потом обернулся на Сэма: – У него что, свидание?

– Эээ... отчего нет? – Сэм пожал плечами и нахмурился. Потом захлопнул книгу и протянул: – Знаешь, а идея у него неплоха. Что-то мне здесь тоже как-то давит. Выйду, пожалуй. Может, посмотрю что-нибудь в кино.

– Ага, пока-пока, Сэм, – оборвал его Дин, даже не дав ему придумать еще какую-нибудь дурацкую причину и обнародовать её.

Сэм замер на миг, и братья глянули друг другу в глаза. Сэм не понимал, почему Дин ни о чём не допытывается. Дин подумал, не странно ли он себя ведёт, и вспотел немного. Напряжение рассосалось, когда Сэм повернулся и вышел. Дин выдохнул и достал свой мобильник, отбросив мысли о странном поведении брата. Он открыл свою почту (второй, тайный ящик) и проверил последний е-мейл:

From: _StillNotMoose@gmail.com_  
To: _SexyBeast67@hotmail.com_  
CC: _NotYourAngel@yahoo.com_

_Вот карта, парни! Ресторан на улице Массачусетс. В отзывах говорят, что у них лучший в городе десерт. Встретимся там в 13:00, как договаривались в чате. Не могу дождаться увидеть вас всех.  
Лось._

Он улыбнулся и пошёл в гараж за Импалой. Но, остановившись около Детки, задумался. Это была встреча с незнакомцами. Они ничего не знали, да и не поверили бы, если бы он рассказал. Они скорей всего даже обсмеют его, когда он представится Дином. Он поразмыслил, не взять ли другое имя; но решил, что лучше перетерпит их ржанье, чем будет напрягать мозги в попытке каждый раз вспомнить чужое имя, на которое ему надо будет отзываться.

Но если он приедет туда на Импале – это уж точно будет повод для подколок. Такого никто не пропустит. Конечно, они могут и подумать, что это круто. Но тогда наверняка напросятся покататься. И полезут в багажник. Нет уж, блин. Он развернулся и пошел за ключами от Мустанга. Тоже круто, кстати. Хоть и не так, как Детка. Зато не является синонимом для Дина Винчестера.

*~*~*~*

Дину потребовалось три часа, чтобы добраться до ресторана, указанного в е-мейле, который отправил ему Лось. Он прибыл буквально за пять минут до назначенного времени. И чуть не получил инфаркт. 

На парковке у ресторана стояли рядом две машины, и около них, лицом друг к другу, стояли Сэм и Кас. Очень смущенно выглядящий Сэм. И очень неловко выглядящий Кас. Дин припарковался и пошел к ним.

– Что это вы здесь делаете? – требовательно спросил он.

– Я же говорил, – Сэм обреченно махнул рукой и вздохнул. – Конечно, это он.

– Каковы были шансы... – пробормотал Кас себе под нос и прищурился на Дина.

– Чего?.. – Дин непонимающе посмотрел на них, и посмотрел ещё раз, непонимающе, и ещё раз посмотрел... – Да долбаный кролик, не может быть!

– Может, – ответил Сэм. – Привет тебе, СексиЗверь67. Я – Еще Не Лось, а вот это, представь себе -...

– Не Твой Ангел, – завершил Кас.

– О господи, – простонал Сэм и прикрыл лицо руками. – Не могу поверить. Ты – писал всю эту порнуху! Просто не могу поверить, я... ну ты понимаешь...

– Серьёзно? Чувааак! – восторженно сказал Дин. – Класс! Я-таки добился, хе-хе... – Тут лицо его побледнело и внезапно скривилось. – Чувак, серьёзно, что ли? Ты дрочил на секс брата? Фуууу, это отврат!

– Я же не знал, что это ты написал, – попытался защититься тот.

– Но это же всё-таки был твой брат – там, занимался сексом!

– В этих фиках Дин – не мой брат! – взорвался Сэм.

– Ага, как же, – возмутился Дин – В моих-то рассказах точно, Дин – это я и есть!

– Ничего подобного! Ни одна твоя история не происходила в реальности! Да если бы кто-то из нас написал о реальных делах, мы бы все всё поняли раньше, чем столкнулись здесь на этой нашей стыдобной развиртуализации!

– Я также мастурбировал на твои истории, – сообщил Кас.

– Заткнись! – рявкнули оба брата. Потом замерли и обменялись взглядами – оба вспомнили жалобы того в чате, которым они так искренне и дружески сочувствовали.

– Полагаю, Кас, это тоже звучит отвратительно, – уже спокойнее сказал Дин. – Прости, конечно, что я заткнул тебя, и за прочее неуважительное тоже. Вообще-то я тебя ценю и уважаю, да. А кричал, потому что – ну, Сэм меня только что очень огорчил, а тут ещё и ты. В общем, не бери в голову.

– Ага, – согласился Сэм. – Я вот тоже так в основном из-за Дина, он меня бесит, а срываюсь на тебе. Просто... ты вечно под руку нам попадаешься. Не очень справедливо, конечно. Мы будем впредь поразборчивее, ну, постараемся, во всяком случае.

– Да, старина, прямо сейчас и начнем, – улыбнувшись, Дин прихватил Каса за плечи и подтолкнул в сторону ресторана. – Ты мне практически... эээ, как брат. Почти как Сэм, да. Поэтому от тебя мне тоже не очень хочется выслушивать, как ты управляешься с собой под мои сексуальные приключения.

– Хорошо, Дин, – согласно сказал ангел. – Я обязуюсь не рассказывать тебе об этом.

Идущий за ними Сэм хрюкнул носом, пытаясь не ржать, Дин злобно глянул на него и открыл дверь ресторана.

– Мне просто необходим кусок пирога, – объявил он.

*~*~*~*

Троица, успокоившись, сидела за столом, поедая свои десерты. Допив кофе, они решительно приступили к обсуждению своей странной встречи.

– Итак, – немного нервно начал Сэм, – как это вы, парни, начали писать такие фанфики? Про нас?

– Хм... – Дин пожал плечами. – Что-то вроде бегства от реальности? В этих историях я могу сделать так, что мы всегда выигрываем.

– Мы и так обычно выигрываем, – напомнил Сэм.

– Да ну? Мы постоянно теряем кого-то. И я никогда не знаю, чем это обернётся. Ты умирал, Кас умирал, я сам умирал – и, когда это случалось, я никогда не знал, будет ли хэппи-энд. И, рано или поздно, его не будет. А в моих рассказах...

– Ты точно знаешь, что он будет, – прервал Сэм, и по его тону было яснее ясного, что он говорит это не только о рассказах брата. – День, когда все спасены, все живы, ты встречаешь девушку... – Он говорил и о себе, конечно.

– И ты никогда не пострадаешь. В моих рассказах уж точно. И Кас тоже.

Братья чуть улыбнулись друг другу, кивнув, потом повернулись к ангелу.

– А как насчет тебя? – спросил Сэм.

– Мне было скучно, и я нашёл этот сайт. Я начал читать и понял, что мне нравятся истории, помеченные тэгом "исследование характера", – начал он, глядя на свои пальцы, привычно сложенные домиком. – Вы, Сэм и Дин, всегда скрываете свои чувства. Особенно ты, Дин. Это меня очень беспокоит. Я бы предпочитал, чтобы мы могли поговорить о гневе и о боли, вместо того чтобы вы реализовывали их с помощью драк...

Дин похлопал Каса по руке. Отодвинулся, позволяя ангелу взглянуть на них.

– Ну... я постараюсь типа делиться, хм... – неловко сказал он. – Не обещаю прям всего... попробую, короче.

– И я, – коротко улыбнувшись, сказал Сэм.

– Мне бы очень этого хотелось, – Кас в ответ широко улыбнулся, даже глазами просиял. Братья в ответ тоже ухмыльнулись пошире. 

– Итак, – сказал ангел, – обсудим пятую главу, может быть?

Немного смущенный Сэм и немного обеспокоенный Дин обменялись немного неловкими и озабоченными взглядами.

– Ты всё-таки... хочешь продолжать это писать? – спросил у Каса Сэм.

– Конечно, отчего же нет?

– Ну... потому что это как-то неловко, – ответил Дин. – Мы же знаем теперь, кто это. В смысле, что мы это. То есть...

Кас наморщил лоб в замешательстве. Сэм посмотрел на Дина немного смущенно, но пожал плечами и согласно кивнул Касу.

– Но, даже если бы это не были мы, то мы бы всё равно знали, кто мы были, – продолжил рассуждать Кас. Выглядел он немного сбитым с толку. – Мы уже писали о нас. Вместе. Почему теперь это неловко лишь оттого, что мы знаем об этом?

– Потому что я писал сексуальные сцены, – наклонившись к ним через стол, прошипел Дин конспиративным голосом.

Кас тоже наклонился и прошипел так же конспиративно:

– Мы знаем.

Сэм заржал так, что парочка за соседним столом оглянулась. Кас усмехнулся, откинувшись назад.

– В этом нет ничего стыдного, Дин, – продолжил он своим обычным голосом, – ты описываешь эту тему очень... информативно. Надо использовать твои сильные стороны.

– Знаете, парни, – успокаивающе прервал их Сэм. – Давайте просто попробуем. Закончим эту историю, ну, а если после финала не сможем смотреть в глаза друг другу, то закруглимся с этим.

– Я согласен, – кивнул Кас.

– Ладно, – неохотно буркнул Дин. – Думаю, один раз – не противогаз. Но давайте-ка пока не будем это обсуждать, надо хоть притерпеться чуток. Сэм, давай покажем Касу наш старый дом. А потом вернемся домой, в бункер.

– Хорошее предложение.

Они встали и пошли к выходу. Переходя через парковку к машинам, Дин поравнялся с Сэмом и хлопнул того по плечу.

– Кстати, я заметил, что Лось нашел ресторан рядом с нашим домом – сделал вид, что это фанатское, а?

Сэм хмыкнул, но отрицать не стал.

*~*~*~*

– Что это за хренотень была? – спросил Дин, вваливаясь в бункер. После Встречи-в-Лоуренсе прошло несколько недель.

– Пока не знаю, – ответил Сэм и быстро спустился в библиотеку. Даже не затормозив, он начал выхватывать с полок книги.

– Так, – сказал Дин, глядя на Каса в упор. – Когда мы будем это описывать. Да, Ангел, я немного сдрейфил. Нет, Лось, я не споткнулся, и в грязь – не упал!

– Правда, что ли? – сказал Сэм. – Ладно, Зверь. Но – реальному Дину не помешал бы душ.

– Да-да, конечно.

Кас, улыбнувшись, открыл свой ноутбук. Загрузил текстовый редактор и начал набирать фанфиковую версию их только что законченного дела.

_"Рабочее название: "Существо, скрывающееся в пруду-отстойнике"_  
от **СексиЛосьАнгел** "

*~*~*~*

**НеТвойАнгел** : СексиЛосьАнгел получил еще один отзыв на "Чудовище на отмелях".

**СексиЗверь67** : Ненавижу этот комбинированный ник чего мы просто не поставили себя соавторами?

**ЕщеНеЛось** : Мы уже обсудили это, Зверь. Просто это удобно – иметь единый аккаунт, от которого Ангел может размещать наши тексты.

**СексиЗверь67** : а почему ты его до сих пор зовёшь ангелом а меня перестал называть секси?

**ЕщеНеЛось** : Называть его Ангелом – это меня не напрягает почему-то. Возможно, потому, что он ангел. И, это мы уже тоже обсудили – я НЕ буду называть своего брата "Секси". Потому что я знаю, что ты мой брат.

**НеТвойАнгел** : Если ты хочешь, я по-прежнему могу называть тебя Секси.

**СексиЗверь67** : не надо вот этого пусть я буду зверь

**ЕщеНеЛось** : А почему мы чатимся? У нас ведь комнаты рядом, вообще-то.

**НеТвойАнгел** : Я сидел за компьютером, когда прочитал отзыв, и мне захотелось поделиться хорошей новостью.

**СексиЗверь67** : я удобно валяюсь неохота вставать

**НеТвойАнгел** : Я приду в твою комнату, и мы все вместе сможем прочитать отзыв и сформулировать ответ.

**НеТвойАнгел** вышел из чата

**СексиЗверь67** : пожрать захватите?

**ЕщеНеЛось** вышел из чата

**СексиЗверь67** : блин

**СексиЗверь67** вышел из чата


End file.
